The Travel Pals
The Travel Pals The Travel Pals is a Small Group Of One Of Each (Canon) Dragon Tribe. The leader, FrostWind, Believes They Are destined To Do Great Things. FrostWind's Page Will Give You Links To The Other Member's Of The "Travel Pals." This Is A Fanfic About How The Travel Pals Came To Be. (P.S., This Is My First Fanfic, So, Sending Some Advice In The Comments Would Be Great.) A Small Prochecy. A War Shall End, And Another One Will Begin. The Dragonets Of Destiny Cannot Save Us This Time. But Look In The Sky For A Egg Pale Blue, Clutched In The Talons Of A SkyWing, Yes, it's True. On The Day It Hatches, Another One Will Too, Lost In The Stream Of Unforgettable Blue. Let Them Travel, Down To The Trees Lies A Colorful Treat, A RainWing They Will Meet. A SandWing Warrior Will Join Them, Sweeping In The Sand. A MudWing Shall Follow, Lending Them A Talon, A Hand. A SkyWing Will Follow Too, But Don't Get Lost In It's Sherade. For Of All Of Them, This One We'll Be The One Who Betrays. Finally, A Unusal NightWing Will Be Dragged In, No Matter If He Believes In The Others Sins. The Travel Pals Will Help End The next War. And On There Way, Someone Helpful Will Knock On There Door. Prolouge. A NightWing Brushed The Walls As He Went Through The secret Narrow Entrance. As He Made his Way Through, He Saw A Flicker Of A Shape In Front Of Him. He Finally Made it To A Cave, Or At Least, A Gap In A Rock. Inside Already Was A SandWing, Making Sure The Fire Didn't Go Out. The SandWing Glanced At The NightWing And Growled, And He Calmly Sat On The Other End Of The Fire, Facing Her. "DarkScales." RattleSnake Hissed. "Why Did You Want Me here? To tell Me A Prophecy, I'm Guessing?" The NightWing Flicked His Wings Up, Letting A scroll Roll Out From underneath. "You Guessed Right." The SandWing Opened The Scroll, Reading It. She Hissed Abit Again. "StarShooter?" She Asked, flicking Her Tail, Thinking. "The One And Only. You Know How She Is." DarkScales Looked Down, Thinking Too. "I Believe The NightWing Is My Son." RattleSnake Flinched Slightly, But She Shook Her Head. "What Do I Do?" "You Hurt StarShooter, Or Get The Egg Back Politely." RattleSnake Nodded. "I'm Fine With Both The Options." "Good. Now Listen To Me." DarkScales Stared Into RattleSnake's Sharp, Cold Eyes. "Next Night, Go And Travel In A Storm With Two Friends. StarShooter will Be There, The IceWing Egg In Her Talons. Do WhatEver You Want. Just Get The egg. You Will Keep The Egg, Thinking It Is Special. You Will Take Care Of It As Though It Is Your Egg. You Will Not Remember I Told You This Until The IceWing begins The Travel Pals. UnderStand?" RattleSnake Blinked. "I Understand." RattleSnake Looked At The Narrow Passage And Glanced At DarkScales. "GoodBye." He Nodded, And She Dissappeared Through The Passage. He Sighed, Staring At The Scroll on The Floor. "Good Luck, My Son..." Chapter One "DustCloud! Get over Here!" The IceWing Slung Her Tail Onto The SandWing, Pricking Her abit. "Ow!" The SandWing Quickly Hurried Over To Join FrostWind, Who Was Smirking Abit. "Your Lucky I Didn't Use The Posionus End Of It." DustCloud Tried To Smile. "Yeah..." FrostWind Frowned Abit. Why Was It Everytime She Metioned Her SandWing Parts, People Gave Her That Dissappointing Look? "Right. Come On. Mom Is Serving Dinner." They Both Flew Up, Looking Down At The Chaos Of The street. FrostWind Landed In Front Of A Tent, And DustCloud Darted In, Still Flying, And FrostWind Smiled And rolled Her Eyes. The SandWing Inside Smiled At The Two Dragonets. "Hello, You Two. C'mon, I served Abit Of Food." Lizards And A Few Snakes Were Perched On A Small Table, With Two Chairs, And The Two Dragons Sat In Them, FrostWind Munching On A Lizard. The Other sandWing Sat Down With Them Too, On The Other Side Of The Table. Just As She grabbed Another Lizard, FrostWind Stopped And Turned To Her Mom. "Mom." She Said, In A Confused Voice. "Am I Full SandWing?" DustCloud And There Mom Stopped For A Second. "Well..." The Mother Swayed Her Tail, Unsure. "Why Do You think That?" "I Can't Breath Fire, And My Tail Looks Weird." FrostWind held Up Her Tail. "Plus Everyone Gives Me Looks Like I Don't Belong. Why?" The Mother Sighed. "No Honey, Your Full..." FrostWind Gave A Relieved Sigh. "Oh Thank Three Moons..." "But..." FrostWind Stopped. "What Do You Mean, 'But...'?" RattleSnake Gave Another Sigh. "Your Not Full SANDWING... Your Full IceWing. Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete)